When An Angel Breaks
by Shygeek943
Summary: Riley Matthews. Everyone sees her as a ray of sunshine but they're wrong. She hides behind fake smiles and forced laughs. Nobody sees past her cheerful facade. What happens if Riley finally reaches her breaking point?
1. Her Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or any of its characters**

Riley Matthews was a ray of sunshine and always found a reason to smile. She was happy and she was filled with hope that everything will always turn out ok. But the key word is 'was'.

Riley hasn't been happy for years. All her smiles are no longer genuine but fake. All her laughs don't have joy in them anymore, all were forced. Her hope has been demolished.The saddest part of it all, is that no one noticed how depressed Riley had become, not even her best friends noticed. A small part of Riley died inside everyday until there was only sadness, depression, pain, and insecurities.

It started when Lucas and Maya got voted for best couple. Everyone in the class agreed that 'fire' was better than 'summer rain' . That was when Riley noticed the flirting between her sister and the guy that she loved. Riley felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Then, there was the time they when to Texas and when the close friends found out about Maya's feelings. Riley, being the selfless person she is, stepped back so Maya got a chance at happiness. Riley lied through her teeth and said she loved Lucas as a brother, even though the words tasted bitter when she said them.. Then, there was New Year's. Farkle blurted Riley's feelings to the whole class.

But, her parents had a part in Riley's self-destruction. During the whole love triangle, Riley's parents were comforting Maya more than their actually daughter. Riley was happy that her parents welcomed Maya with open arms but she wasn't happy that her parents seemed to care about Maya more than her. Cory doesn't talk to Riley has much as he used to. Her mother commented on how Maya was a fierce warrior but only told Riley, "nice top". Riley felt like Maya was replacing her.

Also, there was something that Riley didn't tell anyone. The cyberbully was started to send text messages again but this time the message were much worst than before.

"Did you honestly think someone like Lucas would date someone like you"

"Your parents love your best friend more than they love you"

"You will never be good enough for anyone"

"You think people actually care and like you? They just feel sorry for you"

"You're a worthless, talentless, annoying,ugly, piece of trash"

"Why don't you just kill yourself already? Nobody will miss you. I bet they won't notice you're gone"

Riley, being insecure, believed every word the bully texted. She thought nobody noticed how depressed she's gotten because they didn't care. She believed she wasn't good enough and that it was her fault. Every night, Riley cries herself to sleep thinking how unloved she felt.

Today was Riley's birthday and nobody remembered. They were to busying celebrating the fact that Maya won a art contest. Topanga and Cory kept saying how proud they were of Maya. Riley realized she couldn't remember the last time they said that they were proud of her. They boys were over too and so was the entire class. Maya and Lucas were doing their playful banter and Zay of course had to say something. He was one of many who thought Maya and Lucas should be together.

Riley just smiled and pretended it was a normal day in Rileytown but in reality , Rileytown was torn down.

Farkle was talking to Smackle somewhere.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please," Topanga said. The room fell silent and everyone was facing Mrs. Mathews. "Thank you for coming. I like to just say that this party is to celebrate my daughter and show how much my husband and I love her and how proud we are of her,"

Riley felt a flicker of hope that they didn't forget her after all. She felt a real smile starting to form but quickly it turn into frown when her mother continued her speech.

"Maya, we are so proud of you and we love you so much. You're like a new daughter to me" Topanga finished and gave Maya a tight hug.

Riley felt her eyes stinging with tears and a lump growing in her throat. She wiped her tears away before anyone can see it, shallowed, and force a smile like she always did.

"Riley take a photo of me, your mother, and Maya," Cory said. Riley took the picture of her parents kissing both of Maya's cheeks. They look like a real family. Riley felt nauseous and ask if she could go home early. Her parents just saved her off and turned their focus on Maya.

When she got home, she ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. She let out heartbreaking sobs. It took her almost an how to ease up on the sobs. Then, she got a new text message

"Did everyone forget Miss dancing sunshine? Of course they did, you're not worth remembering. I still suggest you do us all a favor and kill yourself"

That was the last straw. That was when Riley Matthews broke. She thought she should kill herself and she knew where she wanted to end her life. But before Riley left, she wrote letters for every person important to her, saying goodbye and sorry for what she was about to do.

Riley Matthews soon found herself at Manhattan Bridge, ready to jump off. She thought back to her friends and family. She thought of the good memories but soon they were clouded by the bad. Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she jumped. She could feel the wind moving past her and for once she felt free. And for the first time in a long time, Riley Matthews smiled a real and genuine smile just before she hit the cold water below the Manhattan Bridge. That was the day an angel broke and also a day where a broken angel went back home

A/N- I orginally published this in Wattpad before moving in to here. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.


	2. Their Daughter

"To lose a child is to lose a piece of yourself." - Dr. Burton Grebin

Riley Matthews. She was Cory and Topanga Matthews' daughter. She was their eldest. She was their baby girl. They loved her even though they didn't show it all the time. But Riley had to know that her parents loved her with their entire beings. Right? Cory and Topanga thought so. But they didn't realize how wrong they were. Not until it was too late.

They remembered the day that changed their lives forever. It was the day after the party for Maya. It was the day they learned that their beautiful, sweet daughter was no longer living. They remembered the two police officers who knocked on their door and the sympathetic expressions on their face. Seeing that look, Cory and Topanga knew something was wrong.

"Are you Cory and Topanga Matthews?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, we are. Is there something we can help you with?" Topanga responded.

The officers looked at each other before looking back at the couple. After a second of hesitation the other officer began speaking. " I'm afraid we have some unfortunate news. You're daughter, Riley Matthews, is dead."

Once the officer was finished, the couple stayed completely still. They didn't blink, didn't make a sound, and even stopped breathing. They remained motionless for a few moments more.

Riley Mathews is dead.

"No, she isn't." Cory broke the silence, feeling like someone just punched him in the gut. "My baby girl is still sleeping in her room and she's alive." He denied the mere thought of Riley not being there with them anymore.

"Sir-"

"No, she isn't dead. She's still here. She's in her room." He repeated stubbornly . "I'll show you." Cory quickly made his way to Riley's room.

Not bothering to knock, Cory barged into the room and found no one there. For several minutes Cory continued to deny the truth, not wanting to believe the truth.

"Her body was found below the Manhattan Bridge." One officer softly said, his words stabbing Cory in the heart.

"No..no..not my baby girl. Not my baby girl." Cory sobbed. He broke down in front of the officers, not caring that they saw tears streaming down his face or that a couple of strangers were seeing him at such a vulnerable state.

Throughout this whole scene, Topanga remained still. Her eyes were glazed over, staring straight ahead. It was as if her gaze was focusing on something far away that only she could see. For once, her mind was completely blank. Her whole body was just...numb. It seems that Topanga wasn't allowing herself to accept the cruel reality.

The officers left after giving their condolences as if they didn't just gave them the tragic news that crushed their hearts.

Cory was breaking down on the floor of Riley's bedroom, cries of anguish and heartbreak filled the room. Topanga completely shut down, trying to protect herself from the devastation she knew was waiting. Both subconsciously knew that a piece of their hearts died along with their daughter.

Cory couldn't tell you if it was minutes or hours before his senses came back to him enough that he noticed the pile of letters that sat on Riley's bed. With shaky legs, Cory walked towards it, noticing who the letters were for. On one of the letters, his and Topanga's names were written. With a trembling hand he picked it up.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I'll be dead. You're probably wondering why I did this. How could Smiley Riley kill herself? How could the daughter of Cory and Topanga commit suicide?_

 _I'm not trying to hurt you, I never wanted to do that, but you're part of the reason why. Have either of you noticed that it has been years since the last time you spent quality time with me? Months since we've actually had a real conversation? Maybe you did and just didn't care. Maybe you were too busy or I'm being too sensitive. I don't really know if you'll miss me that much to be honest._

 _I was your daughter. But I didn't feel like it. I didn't feel like you believed in me. I didn't feel like a part of this family. I didn't feel like you cared. I didn't feel like you loved me. Not as much as you loved Maya. You always_ _put her first. I tried to tell you guys how I felt and I tried to talk to you about the triangle. I needed my parents and I tried to reach out to you. But then Maya needed you too. I guess you just thought she was more important._

 _I wasn't good enough to be the daughter of Cory and Topanga. I love you but I just can't go on anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being the daughter you were proud of. I'm sorry that I wasn't the daughter you wanted._

 _Your daughter, Riley Matthews_

Another wave of pain came over Cory, the tears welled up in his eyes once again

The only thing fortunate that happened that day was that Auggie was at Ava's place. No child should have to witness their parents at such heartbreaking states. They knew eventually they were going to have to tell their son that his sister wouldn't be there as he's growing up.

How do you tell a little boy that his loving sister was no longer alive?

A/N: It isn't my best work but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think. I'm planning on doing Auggie next.


	3. His Big Sister

"My sister may not always be at my side, but she is always in my heart." - Unknown

When Auggie came home from Ava's, he knew immediately that something wasn't right. He saw his parents at the dining table, their hands clasped together tightly. His father's face had devastation written clear on his face, he seemed to have aged a decade somehow. His mother was just staring straight ahead with lifeless eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" What's wrong?" Auggie didn't know why but there was an unsettling feeling in his gut that just wouldn't go away.

Cory looked at his son with bloodshot eyes. How was he going to tell his little boy that his sister was no longer living? "Auggie," Cory's voice cracked with emotion, "there's something we need to tell you. It's about Riley."

The feeling in Auggie's gut intensified. He felt sick and he didn't even know what happened yet. "What is it? Is Riley okay? Where is she?" Who knew that such small, innocent questions could have such devastating answers.

Taking a deep breathe, Cory tried to get the words out. "Riley is... she..." Try as he may, there was a lump in his throat that prevents him from speaking.

"Riley is gone." For the first time in hours, Topanga spoke. Her voice was hoarse and emotionless. "And she's never coming back."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where is she? Riley would never just leave us. She loves us too much to leave." Auggie didn't understand. What do they mean she's never come back?

"Riley is dead."

Those three words hit Auggie like a train. "I don't understand," His voice broke as tears welled up in his eyes. "Riley can't be gone. She's young and healthy. She promised that she would always be there for me. Riley promised me and Riley never breaks a promise."

Cory and Topanga felt their already broken hearts shatter into pieces as they listen to the little boy who just lost his sister. Both didn't know what to say. No words could ever lessen the pain of losing someone you love. All they could do was hold him in a tight embrace. The parents held their son in their arms as they all felt a sorrow so strong that it felt like a part of them was dying inside.

When night came and the moon shined brightly in a starless sky, Auggie sat alone in his room with a letter in his hand.

 _Dear Auggie,_

 _I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you through this. I know you're confused and this can't be easy for you. I hope you know that I love you, Auggie. You are the best little brother a girl could have. I never want you to doubt that._

 _I'm sorry that you didn't have the big sister that you deserve. We both promised to always be by each other's side. I broke the promise that we made to each other._

 _I know you're wondering why this happened. I guess the only way I can explain this is by saying that I've been fighting a war. A war that raged inside of me. There were these monsters that lived in my mind and they were destroying me. You have to believe that I fought as hard as I could to win. I really did. But I lost. I lost because I was tired of fighting this battle alone. I lost because the pain was too much. I lost because I wasn't strong enough._

 _I'm sorry. I can't say it enough times. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you grow up. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you graduate. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you get married and have kids. I'm sorry I won't be by you side anymore. I'm sorry that you're suffering because your sister was weak. I'm sorry._

 _I know I've hurt you but there's something you need to do for me. I need you to live your life as best as you can. I need you to live a happy and fulfilling life. I need you to live with no regrets. Graduate, get your dream job, get married, have a family, and enjoy the life that you've been blessed with. I need you to do this for me because you deserve to be happy._

 _I love you, Auggie. Never forget that._

 _Your big sister, Riley Matthews_.

Tears ran down Auggie's face when he finished reading the goodbye letter. His sister was really gone. He remembered when Mrs. Svorski had died. It had hurt but he had his parents and sister who helped him through it. Now, it was Riley who he would never see or talk to again. She no longer can comfort him and his parents were also consumed by their own grief.

"Hey, Mrs. Svorski. It's been awhile. I don't know if you know this or not but Riley has joined you up there in the sky. Can I ask you for a favor? Please, take care of her. Keep her happy. Make sure that she's never feels like she's ever alone again. Please. I don't want her to suffer anymore." He begged.

When the only response he got was silence, Auggie decided to talk to the person he wanted to see the most. "Riley, I miss you. I hope that you know that I love you too. I hope that wherever you are, you aren't alone. I hope that you're find the peace that you couldn't find here."

A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. This was a bit difficult writing. Did anyone else get a bit emotional reading this?


End file.
